A Twisted Love Story
by Darksouled Saiyanphoenix
Summary: A story by GirLovesWoof a really good writer but is very shy, its a really really good story about a goth and stuff


This Story was not written by me Darksouled Saiyanphoenix but by GirLovesWoof she is a really really good writer but is really shy about it, its not actually a beyblade story but we can all pretend cant we pleaz but I just want your guyses opion pleazzzzz!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The room was dark the only light in the room came from the bright television. A girl sat in front of the television playing Halo not very well but she still played. Eyeliner, and mascara ran down her cheeks, her eyes were still puffy and red. Her make-up was a total disaster but she didn't have the strength to leave the room. Her short black bangs covered her right eye. Her one big brown eye stared intensely at the television screen. Her small hands gripped the controller. The nail polish was chipped but she didn't care she actually thought it looked better chipped. Her pale white skin glistened like the stars in the dark night sky. She loved playing Halo it was the only thing that could calm her down, the only world she knew that wasn't hurtful. Outside the rain poured down lightly at first but as time passed so did the intensity of the rain grow.

"Iris open the god damn door" slurred Derrek For a brief moment she seemed startled. She thought for a moment then came to the conclusion: that is if she didn't open the door he would probably just kick it down. Outside Derrek pounded on the door. His fists came beating down on the door like the rain on the window. He was very fit from long hours at the gym you could tell by looking at him he cared a lot about his physical appearance. His clothing was very modern with a hip-hop look to it. He wore a new black hat the brim was perfectly straight, a big baggy white t-shirt and a crisp pair of black baggy jeans. After a minute of pounding on the door he stuck his hands in his pockets as he took a deep sigh. Before she could responded to his request he spoke again this time in the tone of a child that had just yelled at his mother and was now trying to please her.

"Iris I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." No sound came from the room but the dull roar of the television. Was she even listening? He sat down his back leaning against the door, closing his eyes and letting his thoughts wander aimlessly. Where did he go wrong? He thought of all the memories they had together. They replayed in his head like a horror movie no matter what he could not get one certain memory out of his head. The first time he hit her. They were at a party thrown by one of his friends if you could call this guy a friend. She didn't want to be there he could tell but still she put on a fake smile and dressed up. It was a miracle he thought to himself when she didn't dress like such a Goth she looked way hotter. They got to the party and a bunch of people were already wasted and high. But he couldn't leave right away he hadn't even had a drink yet. She sat around looking for something to entertain her self with while Derrek hung out with his friends. Hours passed and she really wanted to leave she didn't want to be there anymore. She felt as if she didn't belong like an atheist in a church. Everyone around her was staring at her. She saw a group of blonde girls all of them looked like dolls. They were dressed up in short skirts and halter tops. They pointed to her and laughed as they whispered amongst themselves. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her but it did this time. She stood up from the where she was sitting and searched the big house for Derrek, when she found him, he was in a room with a bunch of other guys. They were sitting around, the smell of vodka and weed filled the room. She went up to him and whispered in his ear

"Derrek babe….I really want to go home now." He didn't answer her just stared at her as she pleaded with him to take her home. She didn't want to be a burden any longer so she went down stairs and waited for him to come down. A few minutes passed and she could no longer stand being to be there. The guys were all starring at her like she was an object. All she wanted was for Derrek to come downstairs and take her home. She went upstairs and went into the room where Derrek had been in earlier.

She walked in and went up to the chair Derrek was sitting in she went up to him and stared at him. Waiting for him to say something but he didn't. He just stared not really at her but through her as if she were invisible.

"Derrek Baby" she cooed. "I want to go home." He didn't answer just gave her a blank stare.

"Derrek" she wined. "please take me home" But still he gave her an emotionless stare as if he weren't there at all. She sat on his lap and caressed his face as if to get him to notice her but her attempts were useless.

"Baby I want to go home now please just take me home" she whispered.

"Just a couple more minutes' babe" he protested in a sluggish tone. Til then nobody besides them had spoken a single word.

"Derrek are you going to listen to her god you been such a pussy ever since you started going out with her!" snapped one of the guys sitting besides him. Derrek cheeks turned a bright red for a second. He thought about it and he was right if any of his other girlfriends had said that he would have dumped them right there on the spot and every single one of the guys in that room knew that. He didn't want to look like a loser in front of his friends, so he turned to her and stared.

"If you want to go home so badly then why don't you just leave already." She stared at him he had never once said anything like that to her before and it hurt. The pain was like three million little pins being stuck in her at once. She looked at him her eyes expressing exactly how she felt. He didn't know what to do he quickly thought about what he would have done if she was any other girl. Then he slapped her across the face.


End file.
